Happy Birthday, New Townsville!
SCOTLAND THE AMOEBA''' (Japanese: ケーキ泥棒を追え! - Chase the Cake-thief!) is the second of two segments of the eleventh episode of The Powerpuff Girls Z. In this episode, the girls, particularly Blossom, become unhappy when they have to deal with a cake thief who wants all the cake in the city to himself... Episode Summary The episode start with blossom flying to the laboratory and she seek in the refrigerator to take the cake of ken and she fly away from the laboratory. After in the school, blossom show to bubbles and buttercup that she bring the cake of ken to celebrate the anniversary of new townsville, but bubbles and buttercup openly critic her that she stole the cake of ken, but blossom refuse to accept that this was a steal, instead she claims that is valid by the house rules. Meanwhile, mojo jojo in his Robo-jojo is stealing the cakes of anniversary of the people to eat it, and the mayor contact the girls to warn them that mojo jojo was stealing the cakes, making angry to the girls, especially to blossom, prompting to the girls to come to stop him. Then when the girls come to confront mojo jojo, blossom still angry to mojo jojo decide to attack him with fury, and she was blinded by the rage to the point of attack to mojo jojo without restraint to the point of cause unneccesary damage in the city and almost hurt to her patners in the process, all this while she scold harshly to mojo jojo that a cake don't taste good once that it was stolen, and this claims make to bubbles and buttercup to accuse to blossom that she also commit the same bad action to take the cake from ken by say that how he will feel by lose his cake, as the people that lose their cakes to mojo jojo. Anyway, after cause a lot destruction and left tired to her patners, blossom stop her angry attacks once that mojo jojo surreder, but before she can confront him face to face, she can see to her patners tired by blocks all her attacks prompting to blossom mock them by "slacking around" than make some useful, and buttercup almost attack to blossom by this. Then when the girls ask to mojo jojo that return the cakes, he say them that the cakes are in his refrigerator and when the girls come to get the cakes, mojo jojo manage to push them and trapped them in the refrigerator to after low the temperature to have the powerpuff girls frozen. Then mojo jojo excited that he have the girls to his mercy, he get a ice crusher of his mecha to finish the girls and take first to blossom frozen to crush her in pieces as payback by attack him and humiliate him. Blossom frozen 6.1.jpg|Blossom's comeuppance Then the professor and ken to see the dire situation of the girls, they ask poochie that contact telephatic to buttercup and he say her that she is cute with skirt, and he reluctancy comply it, allowing to buttercup get so angry to the point of break free from the ice and she set free to bubbles to after come to attack to mojo jojo and rescue to blossom just in time, and defeat to mojo jojo, but in the process she throw the refrigerator in the air with the cakes still there, then bubbles use her powers to retrieve the cakes and she can return the cakes to its owners to celebrate the anniversary of the city. After of this ordeal, the professor want to keep some cakes to the girls, but ken angrily say to his father that he shouldn't give to the girls any cake by stole his cake, making that the girls cannot get any cake to celebrate. meanwhile blossom recognize that her action of take the cake of ken don't make her better than mojo jojo, then she start to fly to the school to get the cake of ken and return it to him, but miss keane eat it before blossom can get it '''Trivia In this episode, blossom can be considered like an antagonist by show this villains traits: *She stole the cake of ken from the laboratory without show any concern by the opinion of ken to the matter, and she justified it than accept that she do wrong *She was hypocrite to get so angry to mojo jojo to learn that he was stealing the cakes of the people despite of the fact that she stole the cake of ken *She allow herself to be overcame by rage, causing that she attack to mojo jojo without restraint to the point of cause unneccesary colateral damage in the city. And ironically by destroy the city, blossom also irrespect the accords with the mayor about "don't smash the city", then considering that she justified the steal of the cake of ken with the house rules, this make her also hypocrite by use the rules to her advantage, but breaching the other part of the agreements *During her outrage to attack mojo jojo, blossom don't mind that her attacks can potentially hurt severely to bubbles, buttercup or even an innocent bystander. *When mojo jojo surreder, blossom to see tired to her patners, she have the nerve of mock them that bubbles and buttercup only was watching her to do all the work, instead of recognize that she overrreact her attacks and that she almost hurt them. *But still in the end, Blossom finally accept that her action of take the cake of ken from the laboratory was wrong and try to return it to redeem herself, but considering that Ms Keane eat the cake before blossom can retrieve it and ken ask to his father don't give any cake to the girls by lose his cake, Blossom is also culprit that possibly bubbles and buttercup cannot get a cake in the laboratory, as she leave the cake of ken in the school when it should be in the laboratory, as result Ms Keane eat it by think that the cake was forgotten by someone, ruinning the chances of the girls of ammend this fact and can get cakes in the laboratory It is unknown if ken will consider allow that at least bubbles and buttercup can get a cake from the laboratory in the end, considering that blossom was the only culprit that ken lose his cake, while that bubbles and buttercup in fact openly critic to blossom by take the cake since the beginning. Category:Episodes Category:Images Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes focusing on Blossom Category:Episodes focusing on Ken